kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Junpei Hyūga/Image Gallery
Junpei Hyuga.png|Junpei Hyūga Hyuuga.jpg|Hyūga in manga color Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Teppei Hyuga Izuki last year2.png|Hyūga with Izuki and Kiyoshi last year Kiyoshi confronts Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi confronts Hyūga Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Hyūga finishes Seirin's first game Seirin's first match.png|Seirin is victorious Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi past.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High in the previous IH Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball Hyuga assaults Hanamiya.png|Hyūga grabs Hanamiya by his collar Seirin High vs Shutoku High past.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High last year Hyuga with second years against freshmen.png|Hyūga prepares for the practice match Kise dunks vs Seirin.png|Kise dunks on Hyūga Hyuga shoots vs Kaijo.png|Hyūga shoots a three against Kaijō Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy.png|Seirin High vs Shinkō Academy Papa Mbaye Siki's block and shot.png|Hyūga is blocked by Papa Mbaye Siki Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High.png|Seirin High vs Jitsuzen High Seirin High vs Hakuryō High.png|Seirin High vs Hakuryō High Seirin High vs Seiho High.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Hyūga as a part of the Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Seirin High vs Too High.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Kuroko teases Kagami.png|Hyūga watches Kagami's fear of dogs Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Hyūga with Seirin, heading to the Winter Cup Seirin's regulars.png|Hyūga with Seirin's regulars Kiyoshi postponement.png|Hyūga receives a pass from Kiyoshi Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Hyūga's shot vs Senshinkan Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC preliminaries Run & Gun.png|Hyūga in Seirin's Run & Gun Hyuga last year.png|Hyūga's appearance the year before Kiyoshi and Hyuga.png|Hyūga and Kiyoshi high-five Hanamiya steal.png|Hanamiya steals a pass intended for Hyūga Seirin goes to the Winter Cup.png|Seirin obtains a virtual ticket to the Winter Cup Too High vs Josei High.png|Hyūga in the sauna with the rest of the team Forest running.png|Hyūga in the fartlek exercise Kagetora vs Hyuga2.png|Hyūga in a one-on-one against Kagetora Kagetora vs Hyuga.png|Kagetora shows Hyūga the Barrier Jumper Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy, Winter Cup Too's pressure on Seirin.png|Hyūga feels the pressure by Tōō's defense Sakurai steals Seirin's ball.png|Sakurai steals a pass sent to Hyūga Aomine alley-oop vs Seirin.png|Hyūga defends on Sakurai Barrier Jumper.png|Barrier Jumper Hyuga's barrier jumper vs Too.png|Hyūga's Barrier Jumper Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|Hyūga as Aomine stops Kuroko's Vanishing Drive Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Murasakibara blocks Hyuga.png|Murasakibara blocks Hyūga's shot Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Hyūga is shocked by Murasakibara's wingspan Sem título.jpg|Murasakibara arrives in offensive transition S.A.M. Defense.png|Hyūga in Seirin's S.A.M. Defense Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the WC semi-finals Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kiyoshi and Hyuga being tsundere.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga have a tsundere moment Hyuga finally blocks Moriyama.png|Hyūga blocks Moriyama's unorthodox shot Pressure on Seirin.png|Hyūga feels the pressure Kuroko saves the ball again.png|Kuroko taps the ball out of Hyūga's hand Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Hyūga and Kiyoshi corner Kise Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin during warm-up.png|Seirin ready to fight Rakuzan Rakuzan vs Seirin color.png|Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence The finals commence.png|The starting members of both teams ready to commence the finals match Seirin vs Rakuzan tip-off.png|Tip-off of the finals match Kuroko is subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Kuroko passes.png|Kuroko passes the ball to Hyūga Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 22.png|Chapter 22 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 96.png|Chapter 96 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 197.png|Chapter 197 cover Chapter 229.png|Chapter 229 cover Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 12.png|Volume 12 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Chapter 0.png|Hyūga's early concept Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Junpei Hyuga anime.png|Junpei Hyūga Hyuga mugshot.png|Mugshot 1st year Hyuga.png|Hyūga one year ago Seirin2ndOP.png|Hyūga featured in the 2nd opening Kasamatsu scoldes Kise anime.png|Kasamatsu scolds Kise (Hyūga in the background) Koganei brought back by Kagami.png|Kagami tries applying for the basketball club Riko chpt 1 anime.png|Riko looks at Kuroko's application form Hyuga with second years against freshmen anime.png|Hyūga prepares for the practice match Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Hyūga in the freshmen-second years match Kagami triple-teamed anime.png|Hyūga, Izuki and Koganei triple-team Kagami Kuroko back pass anime.png|Kuroko's back pass in front of Hyūga Misdirection steal anime.png|Kuroko's Misdirection steal Steak Bomber anime.png|Hyūga at Steak Bomber Seirin High vs Shinkyo Academy anime.png|Seirin High vs Shinkyō Academy Seirin High vs Kinga High anime.png|Seirin High vs Kinga High Seirin High vs Meijo High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meijō Academy Omuro anime.png|Hyūga guards Ōmurō Seirin vs Seiho.png|Seirin High vs Seihō High Seirin High anime IH.png|Hyūga with Seirin's starters Hyuga clutch time.png|Hyūga's clutch time Hyuga's three-pointer against Seiho.png|Hyūga's three-pointer against Seihō Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Hyūga watches Kuroko and Kagami's alley-oop Hawk Eye vision.png|Hyūga in Takao's Hawk Eye vision Seirin ep1402.png|Hyūga is shocked Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Hyūga watches as Riko holds Tetsuya #2 Seirin ep14.png|Hyūga during the naming process Pool training anime.png|Hyūga at the pool training Kuroko teases Kagami anime.png|Hyūga sees Kagami's fear for dogs Momoi analyzes Hyuga.png|Hyūga is analyzed by Momoi Aomine block.png|Hyūga in the match against Tōō Academy Seirin High vs Too High anime.png|Hyūga guards Sakurai Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meisei High Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Hyūga at the summer training camp Beach running.png|Hyūga is running at the beach Seirin regulars.png|Seirin ready to play against Josei High Seirin.png|Seirin during its formation Seirin High anime full.png|The complete Seirin team Seirin 6th man.png|Seirin's sixth man Narumi insults Riko anime.png|Narumi insults Riko Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Riko Kiyoshi Hyuuga ending.png|Hyūga in the ending Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep2.png|Episode 2 epilogue screen Epilogue ep6.png|Episode 6 epilogue screen Epilogue ep20.png|Episode 20 epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25 epilogue screen Epilogue ep28.png|Episode 28 epilogue screen Seirin High anime 2nd years.png|Seirin's 2nd year starters Kuroko no Basuke season 2 semi-roster.jpg|Seirin vs Tōō in Season 2 Let's chat.png|Hyūga appearing in the special Riko wants to talk.png|Hyūga when Riko wants to talk Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Hyuuga without glasses.png|Hyūga without glasses Kuroko's trick.png|Hyūga don't see Kuroko Aomine speed.gif|Hyūga bedazzled by Aomine's speed Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Hyuuga and Izuki.png|Hyūga and Izuki's anime design Anime Hyuuga.png|Hyūga's anime design Ep10.png|Episode 10 DVD3.PNG|DVD #3 DVD7.png|DVD #7 Hyuga song.png|Hyūga's Character Song Hyuga and Kiyoshi song.png|Hyūga and Kiyoshi's Character Song Game of Miracles 2.png|Game of Miracles gameplay Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Hyuga game.png|Hyūga in Game of Miracles Twitter hyuga.png|Hyūga's twitter icon es:Galería:Junpei Hyūga Category:Image Gallery